regshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Terror Tales of the Park
<----- Skips Strikes :Previous|Next: Camping Can Be Cool [[Camping Can Be Cool|----->]] Summary "Terror Tales of the Park" is the Halloween special of the series. It is the 44th episode of the series and the 4th episode of the 3rd season. Every park employee is present, and the special consists of three horror stories, one told by Pops, another told by Muscle Man, and the last one told by Rigby. Creepy Doll Mordecai and Rigby discover an old Victorian Doll named Percy that Pops has not played with or seen since he was a child. They try to convince Pops to throw it out, but when he does, Percy returns. It unwillingly releases its pent-up rage against the gang, by attempting to draw on their faces, Pops tries to get Percy to become a good doll again, but Percy refuses. Pops saves the day by kicking Percy into the fireplace in the basement. After helping Mordecai and Rigby, the doll returns, but he is too weak to defeat him because of his burns. (Told by Pops) Death Metal Crash Pit Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost want to crash an old RV into their crash pit, as they have done in the past with another wrecked car, but as soon as they get in, an 80s Death Metal band's spirits haunt the RV. The death metal band is upset at Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost for disturbing their grave, so they lock all the doors and put Muscle Man into a headlock. When learning that Muscle Man wants to drive the RV into the crash pit, the band attempts to do so, however they see people, and play terrible music for them. Muscle Man tries to break out of the RV, but he can't. Upset at the terrible music, Muscle Man drives the RV into the crash pit, killing himself (Hi-Five Ghost and the band were already dead). (Told by Muscle Man) In the House On Halloween, Mordecai dresses up as a father with five balloons covered in a ghost costume thought to be kids, to receive more candy, while Rigby goes a robber and scares away people. Rigby knocks on the door of a house, but he does not receive any candy. Upset, Rigby eggs the house. It is later discovered that the house is owned by a vengeful wizard, who rips off a piece of Rigby's skin and curses him. The next day, Rigby turns into a house, and he tells Mordecai to apologize to the wizard for him. However, the wizard attacks the house. Muscle Man is skinned alive, and High-Five Ghost disintegrates into white liquid. Rigby and his friends try to defend themselves, but Skips dies when he is burned in a fireplace, and Benson drowns in a toilet. Pops gets thrown on the ceiling and gets put in a closet which disappears. Mordecai tries to save Rigby, but the wizard slices his head off and Mordecai remarks "Huh. So this is what it feels like to be as tall as Rigby". For his final attack, the wizard eggs Rigby, and then kills him by cracking a gigantic egg on the roof. (Told by Rigby) Cut Scenes 1. After Creepy Doll, Pops remarks the end of the story, making Muscle Man dub it "lame", and exit the house with Hi-Five Ghost making Mordecai say "So seriously, can we stop inviting them to stuff?" leading to Death Metal Crash Pit. 2. After Death Metal Crash Pit, Muscle Man remarks that his story was told the proper way, but Rigby remarks that it wasn't any better than Creepy Doll. This makes Muscle Man get up in Rigby's face and continuously ask him "You think you could do better?" and then say "And thats how you get up in somebody's face!" after Rigby pushes him away, leading to In the House. 3. After In the House, Muscle Man screams "Weak!" and remarks that it made no sense, making Rigby reveal himself as the wizard from In the House and go up to the screen saying "Happy Halloween!"